Collect and extract rat and ovine pituitaries; from these extracts, isolate pituitary hormones in purified form, test, label, and vial the hormones; and return them to the Distribution Contractor. Provide full information concerning the purity, potency, specificity, and other relevant characteristics with instructions for their use. Identify each batch by number with reference to batches previously distributed by the University of Maryland, National Hormone and PituitaryProgram, here referenced as the Distribution Center. The materials will be returned to the Distribution Contractor in large vialed lots to reduce testing. Vialing and labelling will be done according to specifications from the Project Officer. Also collect and freeze rat hypothalami and send them to the Distribution Contractor.